Death
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: What is the source of the creepy violin music Bella hears. My TFA Halloween Countdown OS. OCC AU


**Penname: One of Eddies Girls**

**Title: Death**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Edward / Bella**

**Word Count: 1345**

**Picture Prompt: #8**

**Summary: What is the source of the strange violin music Bella hears one Halloween night on their drive home from a club?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to SM I just wanted to play with them.**

**This was my Twilight Fanfiction Advocacy Group Halloween Countdown participation Entry. **

******D******

He watched as the girl knelt begging for her life, but her time was up. It wasn't up to him anymore, she was on his list, and he had to take her.

The tears that streamed down her face didn't make any difference to him. He _was_ the Grim Reaper after all. All that his job required was to take the souls of the ones that died. He didn't much care for how or why they died, just for their souls. Growing tired of the begging he nodded to his companion to stop her violin playing lifted the sickle and with immense speed, that was only evident by the sound of the blade slicing through the wind he brought it across the middle of the woman's body and watched as the blade absorbed her soul.

"It's going to be a busy night my friend." The Reaper turned and addressed his companion as his book filled with three more souls to collect.

******D******

The group left the club after spending the night drinking and celebrating their favorite holiday of the year. As children Halloween was all about the candy, but now as adults it was all about being able to go out and get drunk at all the different costume parties the clubs held. The men liked to turn it into a contest and see how they could outdo each other with the off the wall costumes. Emmett usually won the bet the boys would have with each other, but they enjoyed doing it non-the-less. The only bad part about Emmett winning these bets was that as winner he got to pick what the drink of the night was going to be, which normally ended up being something that left them unable to walk in a straight line.

Laughing at another crazy comment made by Emmett -that probably didn't even make any sense— the friends walked towards their cars. They said their goodbyes before heading in the directions of their homes.

"Are you sure your okay to drive?" Bella asked Edward for about the hundredth time since they'd gotten in the car.

"Relax babe, I'm fine it's been about an hour since I had a drink," replied Edward, feeling quite exasperated. She'd asked him so many times, he was starting to believe that she didn't trust him or something.

Bella had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake, but let it go and decided to trust Edward's judgment on how he felt about his ability to drive them home.

******D******

Bella looked all around her for the source of the creepy, haunting violin music that played. She didn't know Edward for having anything like that in his CD collection, also she wondered at what point she fell asleep, because she felt so lost. She was completely disoriented, she didn't know where they were, the only thing she was aware of was the music, really, everything else just didn't register around her.

"Edward?"

"No. My Dear, Edward is not here anymore. He's already been taken. So has the little one. You will be taken shortly as well," said a low disconnected voice.

"Taken? Taken, where? And what little one?" The panic that was rising in Bella's throat showing through in her words.

"Why the little one that was in here." That is when Bella noticed the image she thought was a myth. The grim reaper standing in front of her with his long black cape, face in the shadows of his hood, tall sickle pointing at her womb and the a woman in red standing next to him with black hair, red dress a spear sticking out of her back and a blood soaked violin bow. That must be the source of the music Bella heard.

Realization hit Bella at that moment as well, she was pregnant and now she not only no longer was, but she'd also lost Edward and was about to die, but why?

"Your Edward was over confident, he made a bad choice, he wasn't sober enough to drive and the second he made that choice you three became a part of my list. And once you're on my list. There is no way of getting off. Now would you please like to do this the easy way and you can just hand me your soul or we can do it the hard way and I can take just it. Your Edward was a little difficult, and the little one he was ready to go, since he didn't know what he'd lost yet anyway." The reaper explained.

Bella didn't care, without her husband and now a missing child she didn't know she was carrying she had nothing to fight for. But she was going to ask a few things first, "will I see my Edward and little boy on the other side? And why the music?"

The reaper laughed a little at the last question. No one had ever asked him that one. "In answer of your questions. I have no control of what happens on the other side, so I don't know about your Edward. I'm just here to collect you. And the music is to help awaken your soul otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me. You're the only person whose ever asked that question."

"Well then let's go take me to my family." Bella walked to the reapers sickle touched the end of it and let him take her soul without a fight.

******D******

"Today we mourn the lives of two our very best friends. They will be missed each and every day more than anyone can ever imagine. Bella and Edward were more than friends they were family, they were our brother and sister. Halloween will forever be a tainted holiday for us. At one point it was all our favorites now it will be a day where we will remember the loss of two of our own." Tears were streaming down Alice's face as she tried to give the eulogy for her two best friends. They'd all decided it was best to have a joint funeral because not even in death would the couple want to be separated.

The church was filled with many mourners but none sadder then the four that sat in the front, Edward and Bella didn't have any family, The Masen's died when Edward was very young and Bella's mother had abandoned her to live with her father when she was a child. Charlie passed a few years after Bella graduated high school, so the only family they had was their four best friends. The one taking it all the hardest was Emmett, he felt responsible for what happened to his best friends, it'd been his drink choice that got them where they were now. Even though Rosalie spent hours reminding him that it wasn't his fault Edward chose to drink and drive Emmett couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that was inside of him.

Suddenly everything in the church went dark and creepy violin music began to play throughout the space. Then, a dark voice was heard saying, "Your friends are fine, they are in a wonderful place now, they are going to be waiting for you. They don't want you to cry for them anymore, they want you to be happy, and live, long satisfied lives. Because the next time you hear me will be the last." The music started up again and just as quickly everything was back to normal.

Everyone looked at each other not understanding what happened but with a strange feeling creeping up them that they didn't ever want to hear that sound again.

******D******

"So I have delivered your message to your friends, will you help me now?" The reaper asked Bella.

"We had a deal and I will always follow through with my end of a bargain." Just like that Bella picked up the bow to the violin as Edward took a hold of the sickle and black cape.

And so Edward and Bella along with their son began their reign as death.


End file.
